


Gray clouds above me

by Yamimaru



Category: Angelo (Band), D'espairsRay, Jrock
Genre: Banter, Boys' Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: „Warum wird das nicht endlich besser?“ Er hatte den Kopf gedreht und schaute Hizumi fragend an, auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Gegenüber für diese Frage keine Antwort parat haben würde....Egal wie sehr Karyus Kollegen ihn während einer Tour auch genervt hatten, der Moment, in dem er wieder auf sich gestellt war, war jedes einzelne, verfluchte Mal derart schmerzhaft, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte. [D'espairsRay: Karyu x Zero, Hizumi x Tsukasa]





	Gray clouds above me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
>  Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass die von mir beschriebenen Charaktere nicht mir, sondern nur sich selbst gehören. Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Diese Story soll unterhalten und wurde ausdrücklich nicht verfasst, um profit zu machen.

Hinter ihm redete Kota leise auf Kirito ein und als er sich herumdrehte, verstand er auch dessen beschwichtigenden Tonfall, denn Kiritos Miene machte den grauen Wolken, durch die sie nun schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit flogen und ihre Kreise zogen, ordentlich Konkurrenz.  Er drehte sich wieder nach vorne und versuchte sich bequemer hinzusetzen, was sich dank seiner Größe allerdings als eher sinnloses Unterfangen herausstellen sollte. Schnaubend verdrehte er die Augen und verschränkte die Arme. Kirito war manchmal wirklich ein bockiges Baby. Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihn selber nicht auch aufregen würde, dass sie nun schon seit einer halben Stunde über dem Flughafen Narita kreisten, aus unerfindlichem Grund jedoch nicht landen durften. Nein, nie. Alles war prima. Ihm tat ja nicht der Rücken weh und kalt war ihm auch nicht, blies die Klimaanlage doch mit mollig warmen zehn Grad direkt in sein Gesicht. Er rieb sich über die Wangen und kauerte sich etwas kleiner auf seinem Sitz zusammen. Klasse, jetzt hatte Kirito doch auf ihn abgefärbt, denn innerlich hörte auch er sich an wie ein motzendes Kleinkind.  
  
~*~  
  
Mit steifen Gliedern und noch immer einer dicken Gänsehaut verließ er über eine Stunde später das Flughafengebäude. Der Regen prasselte auf seinen schwarzen Schirm hernieder, als er die kurze Strecke hinüber zum ebenfalls schwarzen Van zurücklegte und sich wenig später auf die hinterste der Sitzbänke fallen ließ. Schon wieder sitzen, diesmal jedoch wenigstens in etwas anderer Position und mit geringfügig mehr Beinfreiheit, was wollte man mehr. Die Fahrt Richtung Innenstadt gestaltete sich mehr oder weniger schweigend. Kirito schien noch immer zu schmollen und in ihm meldete sich ein kleines Stimmchen, das den Leader am liebsten einmal kräftig durchschütteln wollte. Immer dieses Drama. Als würde jemand etwas dafür können, dass ihr Flug Verspätung gehabt hatte. Aber Kirito das beibringen zu wollen war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und etwas, was er schon lange zu versuchen aufgegeben hatte. Anders als Kota, der seinen Bruder noch immer irgendwie aufzumuntern versuchte. Kindergarten, ehrlich mal. Takeo schnarchte mit voller Inbrunst eine Reihe vor ihm und er beneidete ihn wirklich dafür, in gefühlt jeder Lebenslage schlafen zu können. Seine Augen hingegen brannten und fühlten sich an, wie mit Sandpapier glatt poliert – ein nur zu deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er die letzten Tage über kaum geschlafen hatte. Unerwartet senkte sich die Sitzbank neben ihm und er blickte überrascht auf, hatte er doch gar nicht bemerkt, dass Giru zu ihm nach hinten gekommen war.  
  
„Du siehst blass aus. Macht dir dein Rücken wieder zu schaffen?“ Er blinzelte und schaute den anderen Gitarristen dann für einen langen Moment einfach nur an, ohne ihm antworten zu können. Ein riesiger Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde beschlich ihn die Angst, dass ihn seine Emotionen, die er schon den ganzen Flug über zurückgehalten hatte, doch noch übermannen würden.  
  
„Ja“, krächzte er, räusperte sich dann und schluckte den Schwall an Empfindungen wieder herunter, bevor es noch peinlich werden konnte. „Das lange Sitzen hat’s nicht wirklich besser gemacht.“ Er versuchte sich an einem halben Lächeln, worauf ihm Giru mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
„Hast es ja bald geschafft.“  
  
„Ja.“ Kurz nickte er, dann drehte er den Kopf wieder und blickte in den unaufhörlichen Regen hinaus, der die Stadt in einen undurchdringlichen Schleier aus Grautönen hüllte. Girus Fürsorge tat ihm in diesem Augenblick so unglaublich gut, aber genau aus diesem Grund konnte er sie nicht annehmen. Vielleicht war auch er ein bockiges Baby, genau wie Kirito.  
Bald geschafft – Versprechen oder Drohung?  
  
~*~  
  
„Ich bin zu Hause“, murmelte er leise, während die Haustür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, aber wie erwartet antwortete ihm nur Stille und abgestandene Luft. Am liebsten hätte er auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, wäre hinausgerannt, vielleicht ihrem Van hinterher, nur um nicht so urplötzlich allein zu sein. Himmel, wie er dieses Gefühl hasste. Egal wie sehr ihn seine Kollegen während der Tour genervt hatten, der Moment, in dem er wieder auf sich gestellt war, war jedes einzelne, verfluchte Mal derart schmerzhaft, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich gegen die Tür in seinem Rücken, sein Kopf kam mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Holz auf und beinahe hätten seine Knie nachgegeben. Aber nein, soweit würde er es nicht kommen lassen – noch nicht. Schwerfällig entledigte er sich seiner Jacke, schlüpfte aus den Schuhen und versuchte auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer nicht in die kleinen Pfützen zu treten, die der Schirm auf dem Boden des Eingangsbereichs hinterlassen hatte. Er sollte ein Handtuch holen und sie gleich wegwischen, bevor sie unschöne Wasserränder auf dem Parkett hinterlassen würden, stattdessen legte er sich aufs Sofa und starrte blicklos vor sich hin. In diesen Momenten vermisste er Ryutaro so schmerzlich, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass sein kleiner Kater ihn verlassen hatte. Aber nicht nur ihn vermisste er und dieser Gedanke war es, der seine Augen plötzlich mit Tränen füllte.  
  
Minute um Minute strich an ihm vorbei und lediglich das sich verändernde Tageslicht zeugte davon, dass die Zeit verging. Was er bei seiner Ankunft noch als allumfassende Stille empfunden hatte, dröhnte nun in seinen Ohren und ließ ihn schier wahnsinnig werden. Sein Handy vibrierte auf dem Tischchen, aber er ignorierte es, versuchte es zumindest, genauso wie er versuchte, all die anderen Laute um sich herum zu ignorieren - vergeblich. Vor dem Häuschen prasselte der Regen unaufhörlich gegen die Scheiben, die Regenrinnen gurgelten leise und die Holzdielen knarrten im stetigen Rhythmus des Windes, der über das Hausdach pfiff. Eine Kakophonie von Geräuschen, aber am schlimmsten waren die in seinem Kopf. Musik, Geschrei, Jubel, vielsprachiges Stimmengewirr – all das, von dem er die letzten Wochen umgeben gewesen war und doch nur ein Echo. Wie ein Phantom, das ihn nun noch immer zu verfolgen versuchte.  
  
„Argh!“ Die Hände in den Haaren vergraben und an den halblangen, blonden Strähnen ziehend, sprang er vom Sofa auf und ging, wie ein gefangener Tiger, vor dem niedrigen Couchtisch auf und ab.  
  
Wieder verstrichen die Minuten, bevor er plötzlich und in unerfindlicher Eile sein Handy und die Schlüssel vom Tisch nahm, im Flur wieder in Jacke und Schuhe schlüpfte, nur um im nächsten Augenblick mit gehetzten Schritten das Haus zu verlassen. Ohne Schirm diesmal, denn vielleicht würde es der Regen schaffen, seinen Kopf endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
~*~  
  
„Stört es Sie, wenn ich hier rauche?“ Vollkommen durchnässt hielt er eine etwas mitgenommene Zigarette hoch und blickte zu der jungen Frau hinüber, die wohl ebenso wie er unter dem Dach der Bushaltestelle Schutz vor dem Unwetter gesucht hatte.  
  
„Nein, nein. Das stört mich nicht.“ Sie lächelte ihn an und wischte sich ihren tropfenden Pony aus der Stirn.  
  
„Haben Sie auch ihren Schirm vergessen?“ Mit der brennenden Zigarette im Mundwinkel ließ er sich auf einen der unbequemen Metallsitze sinken und atmete den Rauch tief in seine Lungen ein.  
  
„Nein.“ Sie setzte sich neben ihn, höflich einen Sitz zwischen ihnen Platz lassend und deutete auf den Abfalleimer, in dem die ziemlich verbogenen Überreste eines durchsichtigen Plastikschirms steckten. „Er hat tapfer gekämpft, aber doch gegen den Wind verloren.“ Auf ihren Wangen zeigten sich süße Grübchen, als sie ihn anlächelte und er konnte nicht anders, als die Geste zu erwidern. Er hielt ihr seine Zigarettenschachtel entgegen und ließ erneut sein Feuerzeug aufflammen, nachdem sie sich bedient hatte. „Danke“, seufzte sie und entließ den Rauch in einem einzigen langen Atemzug wieder.    
  
„Gerne.“ Für einen Moment betrachtete er sie noch, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder hinaus auf die Straße und auf den Schauer, der in wahren Bindfäden auf die Erde herniederging.  
  
„Wie haben Sie das eigentlich angestellt, bei diesem Wetter ihren Schirm zu vergessen?“ Er hörte durchaus die Belustigung in ihrer Stimme, als diese das einträchtige Schweigen durchbrach, und vielleicht hätte er ihr in einer anderen Situation diese Unhöflichkeit übel genommen, aber irgendwie war sie ihm sympathisch. Also zuckte er nur die Schultern und schnippte seine aufgerauchte Zigarette auf die Fahrbahn.  
  
„Mein Freund behauptet immer, dass ich viel zu oft kopflos handle. Ich schätze, er hat so ein bisschen recht damit.“ Er schmunzelte selbstironisch, als er ihr leises Kichern hörte und wischte sich die Nässe, die aus seinen Haaren in sein Gesicht tropfte, hinfort.  
  
„Oh je, dann sind sie wohl ein hoffnungsloser Fall?“  
  
„Ja.“ Er lachte leise und diese kleine Geste tat in diesem Moment unglaublich gut. „Ja, so könnte man das wohl sagen. Manchmal frage ich mich, was aus mir geworden wäre, hätte er nicht immer irgendwie auf mich aufgepasst.“ Er wusste nicht, warum er einer Fremden gegenüber plötzlich so offen war, aber genau wie das Lachen ihm eben gut getan hatte, fühlte er sich nach diesem kleinen Eingeständnis auf eine seltsame Art und Weise leichter … befreiter?  
  
„Oh, dann hoffe ich, dass es nicht ein Streit war, der sie so kopflos hat handeln lassen.“ Überrascht blickte er in ihr Gesicht und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, kein Streit. Er ist auf ... Geschäftsreise.“  
  
„Sie vermissen ihn?“  
  
„Sehr …“  
  
Seine Gesprächspartnerin erhob sich von ihrem Platz, als sich in der Ferne ein Regionalbus aus dem Regendunst schälte. Als sie sich direkt vor ihn stellte, hob er fragend eine Augenbraue, aber sie lächelte ihn einfach nur ebenso lieb an, wie schon die ganze Zeit über.  
  
„Passen Sie auf sich auf, damit sich Ihr Freund keine Sorgen machen muss.“ Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich plötzlich etwas Weiches, Trockenes um seinen Hals legte – ein roter Schal, wie er nach einem Blick nach unten erkannte.  
  
„Was …?“  
  
„Hin und wieder braucht jeder von uns jemanden, der auf uns aufpasst. Besonders dann, wenn die Menschen, die wir lieben, nicht bei uns sein können.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes auf den Bus zu, der soeben seine Türen geöffnet hatte.  
  
„Warte! Wie heißt du?“ Er sprang auf, als sie sich in der Tür stehend nochmal kurz herumdrehte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, aber über das hydraulische Zischen der sich schließenden Türe hinweg war ihre Antwort nicht mehr zu verstehen gewesen. Seine Hand noch immer auf dem Schal sah er dem Bus hinterher, der nach wenigen Metern kaum noch zu sehen war. Was für eine seltsame Begegnung. Er schüttelte den Kopf und hauchte dann ein leises, „Danke“, dem Regen entgegen.  
  
~*~  
  
Selbst nach einer weiteren Zigarette konnte er das eben Geschehene nicht wirklich einordnen, aber genau wie der dünne Schal ihm diffuse Wärme schenkte, hatte ihm die Begegnung mit der jungen Frau ein wenig seines inneren Gleichgewichts zurückgegeben. Gerade wollte er sich auf den mühseligen, weil nassen, Weg nach Hause machen, da machte sein Handy nicht zum ersten Mal mit leisem Summen auf sich aufmerksam. Ein Blick auf das Display verriet ihm, dass er während seines _Spaziergangs_ durch den Regen vier Anrufe und drei Nachrichten verpasst hatte. Nun gut, verpasst war vielleicht das falsche Wort. Absichtlich ignoriert würde es wohl eher treffen, aber wer wollte schon so Kleinlich sein? Seufzend drückte er die Anrufe weg und begann stattdessen die Mitteilungen zu lesen.  
  
_Seid ihr schon gelandet?_ __  
  
_Karyu? Alles in Ordnung? Meld dich mal._  
  
_Komm vorbei, ich hab Wein._  
  
So kurz die Nachrichten auch waren, sie waren so typisch für Hizumi, dass er schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Und auf irgendeine seltsame Art und Weise schien die Begegnung mit der jungen Frau ihm Kraft gegeben zu haben, denn nun schaffte er es nicht nur ihm zu antworten, sondern auch sich ein Taxi zu rufen, das ihn trocken zu Hizumi bringen würde.    
  
~*~  
  
„Mh“, brummte sein Gegenüber, nachdem sich die Tür zum Appartement geöffnet und dunkle Augen ihn kritisch gemustert hatten. „Irgendwann designe ich einen Schirm, der dir vors Schienbein tritt, wenn du ihn bei Regen mal wieder _vergessen willst_.“  
  
„Schön dich zu sehen, Hizumi. Darf ich reinkommen?“  
  
„Er kennt dich wirklich zu gut.“ Hizumi nuschelte so leise in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, dass er ihn nicht wirklich verstehen konnte.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Ich sagte, ich würde dich am liebsten hier draußen stehen lassen.“ Leise weiter vor sich hin schimpfend wandte sich sein langjähriger Freund um und verschwand in seiner Wohnung, während er selbst nur mit den Schultern zuckte und eintrat. „Hier.“ Kaum hatte er sich seiner Schuhe entledigt und die Jacke an den Haken gehängt, landete ein flauschiges Handtuch auf seinem Kopf. „Geh duschen. Klamotten liegen im Bad, so nass setzt du dich nicht auf mein gutes Ledersofa.“  
  
„Wird gemacht, Boss.“  
  
~*~  
  
„Statt eines gewalttätigen Schirms solltest du lieber mal anständige Hosen designen.“ Er schaute auf die Jogginghose herab, die Hizumi ihm herausgelegt hatte und deren Beine nicht einmal die Hälfte seiner Waden bedeckten, bevor er sich neben ihn auf das Sofa setzte. Der andere grinste nur frech, musterte ihn einmal von oben bis unten und reichte ihm dann ein gut gefülltes Weinglas.  
  
„Wenigstens siehst du jetzt nur noch dämlich aus und nicht mehr wie halb tot. Ein Fortschritt, wenn du mich fragst.“  
  
„Arsch.“  
  
„Eloquent wie immer.“  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Hizumi.“  
  
„Sag ich doch.“  
  
~*~  
  
Während sie die erste Flasche Wein gemütlich geleert hatten, hatte er Hizumi von den Highlights ihrer Tour berichtet und im Gegenzug erfahren, dass sein Kumpel nun wieder einen Vertrag mit Gan-Shin in Europa unterschrieben hatte.  
  
„Na, wenn das keine tollen Neuigkeiten sind. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ Er hielt sein Glas hoch und mit einem leisen Klirren stießen sie an. „Jetzt hast du’s also endlich geschafft, auch in Europa wieder präsent zu sein. Ich wusste doch, dass du das hinbekommst.“  
  
„Ja.“ Hizumi nickte und er konnte sehen, wie stolz er auf seine Leistung war. „Noch ist nicht alles in Sack und Tüten, aber wir sind auf dem besten Weg dorthin.“  
  
„Und? Wie waren die Reaktionen?“  
  
„Umwerfend, ehrlich.“ Hizumi lachte kurz auf und schüttelte in einer beinahe fassungslos anmutenden Geste den Kopf. „Ich wusste ja, dass sie mich auch in Europa nicht ganz vergessen haben, aber mit den vielen begeisterten Reaktionen der letzten Tage hätte ich echt nicht gerechnet.“  
  
„Na, wer kann einen Idioten wie dich schon vergessen.“  
  
„Klappe zu, Karyu.“  
  
„Uh, schlagfertig, wirklich.“  
  
„Ich zeig dir gleich, wie schlagfertig ich sein kann.“  
  
„Nee, lass mal gut sein.“ Er leerte sein Glas und ließ sich nur zu gerne nachschenken, nachdem Hizumi auch die zweite Flasche geöffnet hatte. Der Wein wärmte seinen Magen auf angenehme Weise, genau wie Hizumis bloße Anwesenheit es schaffte, dass wenigstens ein Teil der Anspannung der letzten Stunden nach und nach von ihm abfiel. Vorsichtig stellte er sein Glas auf den Tisch und ließ sich seufzend und mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Sofalehne sinken. „Warum wird das nicht endlich besser?“ Er hatte den Kopf gedreht und schaute Hizumi fragend an, auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Gegenüber für diese Frage keine Antwort parat haben würde. Und wie erwartet zuckte er auch nur mit den Schultern, bevor er ihm in einer freundschaftlichen Geste durch die total zerzausten Haare wuschelte.  
  
„Vermutlich wirst du dich damit abfinden müssen, dass du nach einer Tour nicht gut alleine sein kannst. Jeder von uns geht mit dem Stress, den das Touren mit sich bringt, anders um und das ist eben deine Art damit klarzukommen. Und solange du an dir arbeitest und nicht allein vor dich hin leidest, ist das zumindest in meinen Augen doch gar nicht so schlimm, mh?“  
  
Ertappt senkte er den Blick, denn ihm war nur zu bewusst, dass er sich vorhin eben doch genau wie früher benommen hatte und vermutlich auch jetzt noch alleine durch den Regen irren würde, hätten ihn Hizumis Nachrichten letztendlich nicht doch noch erreicht. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich daran zurück, wie selbstzerstörerisch er in den ersten Jahren von D’espairsRay mit seinen depressiven Phasen umgegangen war. Immer nach dem Ende einer Tour hatte er tagelang gelitten wie ein Hund, war nicht vor die Tür gegangen, hatte weder gegessen noch geschlafen, bis ihn ihre Proben oder andere Termine dazu gezwungen hatten, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Über Jahre hatte er sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst, war der Fall ins schwarze Loch nach wirklich jeder Tour vorprogrammiert gewesen, so lange, bis er sich nicht einmal mehr auf ihre Auftritte hatte freuen können. Noch heute war es ihm unangenehm, wenn er sich an den Abend zurückerinnerte, als ihm letzten Endes doch noch alles zu viel geworden war. Wie ein Schlosshund heulend hatte er sich damals nach viel zu viel Alkohol an Zero geklammert und ihn angefleht, ihn nach dem Ende ihrer Tour nicht alleine zu lassen.  Himmel, ihm war das am nächsten Morgen so unglaublich peinlich gewesen und alles leugnen hatte nichts geholfen. Die Katze war aus dem Sack, wie man so schön sagte, und Zero entschlossen gewesen in Zukunft ein Auge auf ihn zu haben.  
  
„Mir hat heute jemand gesagt, dass jeder Mensch jemanden braucht, der auf ihn aufpasst.“ Plötzlich war ihm wieder die junge Frau von der Bushaltestelle eingefallen und reflexartig streichelte er über den Schal, den er noch immer um den Hals geschlungen hatte.  
  
„Weise Worte.“ Hizumis Lächeln wurde zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Und in deinem Fall passen eben drei Leute auf dich auf, weil du einfach einen so großen Dickschädel hast, dass Zero alleine damit absolut überfordert wäre.“ Lachend wich Hizumi seiner angedeuteten Kopfnuss aus und griff dann nach dem Telefon, das auf dem Couchtisch zu klingeln begonnen hatte. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, hallo Zero.“  
  
Sein Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Hüpfer, bevor es etwas schneller weiterzuschlagen begann und der Drang, Hizumi das Telefon aus den Händen zu nehmen, um selber mit Zero sprechen zu können, war kaum zu ertragen. Seine Augen klebten regelrecht an der Gestalt des Älteren, während dieser aufgestanden war, langsam im Wohnzimmer auf und ab ging und lebhaft ins Telefon redete.  
  
„Ja, er ist hier. Mh ja … tropfnass wie ein begossener Pudel. Natürlich … was hältst du von mir. Trockengelegt und mit Wein versorgt. Nein, nicht zu viel.“ Hizumi rollte mit den Augen. „Zero, du bist eine alte Glucke, weißt du das?“ Nun schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf Hizumis Lippen und er selbst konnte Zero durch den Apparat meckern hören, verstand allerdings leider nicht, was genau er sagte. Einige Momente lauschte Hizumi amüsiert Zeros Worten, bevor sich seine Miene mit einem Mal veränderte … erfreut wurde? „Oh? Okay, klar, warte. Hier.“ Er reichte ihm das Telefon und er wusste nicht so ganz warum, aber seine Stimme hörte sich ziemlich kleinlaut an, als er sich mit einem leisen, „Hallo“, meldete.  
  
„Hallo Karyu.“ Zeros dunkle Stimme war wie Balsam für seine Seele und brachte dennoch eine dicke Gänsehaut mit sich, die ihm kribbelnd über den Rücken rann. „Ist es sehr schlimm?“ Er verstärkte den Griff um das kleine Telefon, als seine Hand plötzlich zu zittern begann, schluckte jedoch den Kloß herunter, der ihm erneut das Atmen schwermachen wollte.  
  
„Es … ja, es war schlimm, aber auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe, dank Hizumi geht’s schon wieder besser.“ Hizumi streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und nippte dann an seinem Weinglas, ganz den Eindruck vermittelnd, dass er nicht haargenau dabei zuhören würde, was Zero und er zu sagen hatten. Aber diese kleine Neugierde konnte er seinem Kumpel durchaus verzeihen.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du zu ihm gegangen bist.“  
  
„Du weißt, wie penetrant er sein kann. Autsch.“ Hizumis Fuß hatte schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit seinem Schienbein gemacht und während er sich über die pochende Stelle rieb, hatte sein liebenswerter Gesprächspartner natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als leise ins Telefon zu lachen.  
  
„Himmel, Zero, ich vermiss dich“, platzte es da auf einmal aus ihm heraus und wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, wäre er in diesem Moment durch die Leitung gekrochen, nur um seinem Freund nahe sein zu können.  
  
„Tust du das?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Wie sehr denn?“  
  
„Ganz schrecklich.“ Wieder lachte Zero leise, aber nicht gemein oder verletzend, sondern auf eine ganz und gar liebenswerte Art und Weise, die den Kloß in seinem Hals nur noch mehr anschwellen ließ.  
  
„Na, wenn das so ist, solltest du mir wohl die Tür aufmachen, Karyu.“  
  
„Wie bitte?“  
  
„Geh zur Haustür und mach sie auf, meine Tasche wird schwer.“ Zero hatte noch nicht einmal zu Ende gesprochen, da war er schon aufgesprungen, hatte das Telefon unachtsam auf das Sofa geworfen und war zur Tür geeilt. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, um durch den Spion sehen zu können, riss er sie auf und konnte nicht anders als einen erstickten Laut von sich zu geben, als tatsächlich niemand anderes als Zero und Tsukasa davor standen.  
  
„Ich dachte, ihr kommt erst morgen wieder.“ Seine letzten Worte waren kaum noch zu hören, hatte er sie doch gegen Zeros Hals genuschelt und die Arme so fest um den kleineren Körper geschlungen, als würde er in ihn hineinkriechen wollen. Mit einem dumpfen Laut kam Zeros Reisetasche auf dem Boden auf, aber statt sich zu beschweren, zog ihn sein Freund nur noch fester an sich. „Zero.“ Ein feines Zittern lief durch seinen Körper, als ihn nun endgültig die Anspannung verließ. Lächelnd hob er den Kopf, ignorierte das verräterische Brennen seiner Augen und vereinnahmte stattdessen den süßen Mund seines Gegenübers für sich.  
  
„Hach ja, das nenne ich mal eine Begrüßung“, hörte er Tsukasas Stimme irgendwo hinter sich, war aber viel zu beschäftigt damit, Zero um den Verstand zu küssen, um richtig darauf zu achten, was der Drummer so von sich gab. „Da wird man ja beinahe neidisch.“  
  
„Wieso? Willst du etwa auch von Karyu geküsst werden?“ Hizumi grinste und kam auf Tsukasa zu. „Willkommen zu Hause.“ Er lächelte und hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange seines Gegenübers, duckte sich dann allerdings fix weg, als sich Arme um seine Mitte legen wollten. „Warte bis wir alleine sind. Es reicht, wenn fünfzig Prozent der Anwesenden nichts von Privatsphäre halten.“  
  
„Hizu~, du quälst mich gerne.“  
  
„Immer, mein Schatz, das tu ich immer.“ Tsukasas Schmollschnute konnte er ziemlich gut ignorieren, immerhin sah er diese heute nicht zum ersten Mal und würde sie vermutlich so schnell auch nicht zum letzten Mal sehen. Zumindest nicht, wenn es nach ihm ging. „Kommt rein, Jungs, bevor die alte Morida den Tag ihres Lebens hat.“  
  
Nur widerwillig löste er sich von Zero, aber Hizumi hatte recht. Keiner von ihnen hatte wirklich Lust darauf, dass der Tag heute noch mit neugierigen Blicken enden würde.  
  
„Danke Hizu, aber ich denke, wir machen uns gleich auf den Nachhauseweg, oder Karyu?“ Er nickte nur, jetzt da Zero endlich wieder hier war, konnte auch er es kaum erwarten mit ihm alleine zu sein.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaum hatte das Taxi Zero und ihn vor ihrem Haus abgesetzt, hatte sich der Dauerregen der letzten Stunden zu einem wahren Unwetter ausgeweitet. Blitz und Donner hatten sich dazugesellt und ein ungemütlicher Herbststurm fegte unerbittlich über das Dach hinweg, ließ gelegentlich sogar die Scheiben leise klirren. Aber nun störte ihn das Getöse vor den Fenstern nicht mehr. Nein, jetzt trug es sogar zu der gemütlichen Stimmung bei, die im Wohnzimmer herrschte und ihn dazu veranlasste, sich nur noch tiefer in die flauschige Wolldecke zu kuscheln. Er hatte darauf verzichtet das Licht einzuschalten und so warfen nun einige große Kerzen diffuse Schatten in den Raum, während sich die leise Musik im Hintergrund mit dem Rauschen der Dusche und den Geräuschen des Gewitters zu einer behaglichen Atmosphäre mischte. Selbst sein Magen war dank Zeros Beharrlichkeit nun satt und zufrieden, auch wenn ihre Küche nicht mehr als gekochten Reis mit eingelegtem Gemüse hervorgebracht hatte. Er seufzte leise, streckte sich und rollte sich dann exakt im perfekten Moment wieder auf den Rücken, dass ihn ein Wassertropfen aus Zeros Haaren genau auf der Nase traf.  
  
„He“, murrte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen und wischte sich die Nässe hinfort. „Ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass du schon mit Duschen fertig bist.“  
  
„Ist mir aufgefallen.“ Zero lachte leise, beugte sich herab und hauchte kleine Küsse von seiner Stirn angefangen über seine Nase, bis er die herrlich vollen Lippen wieder auf den eigenen spüren konnte. Wieder seufzte er leise, überaus zufrieden und zog eine Hand unter der Decke hervor, um sie in den feuchten, dunkelbraunen Strähnen vergraben zu können. „Mmh, ist in deinem gemütlichen Deckenkokon noch Platz für mich?“  
  
„Für dich immer, Süßer.“ Er grinste anzüglich, schnappte mit den Zähnen nochmal kurz nach Zeros Unterlippe und hob dann einladend die Decke ein Stück an. Zero indes hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und wie so oft konnte er seine Blicke einfach nicht von der schönen Gestalt direkt vor ihm nehmen, besonders dann nicht, als sich das kurze, weiße Handtuch, welches Zeros Körpermitte bis eben noch gerade so bedeckt hatte, einen langsamen Weg Richtung Fußboden suchte.  
  
„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“  
  
„Immer und das weißt du nur zu genau.“ Er richtete sich auf, griff nach den schmalen Hüften und zog Zero ein Stück näher, um einen Kuss auf den flachen Bauch zu drücken. Der nächste Kuss landete kurz unter dem Brustbein, während seine Hände an den Seiten nach oben streichelten, bis er ihn mit leichtem Druck dazu bewegen konnte, sich wieder zu ihm herabzubeugen. Immer höher wanderten seine Lippen, bis er schließlich erneut den süßen Mund vereinnahmen konnte. Zero krabbelte über ihn, drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen und schmiegte sich der Länge nach an ihn.  
  
„Mmmh, Karyu, ich hab dich auch vermisst“, raunte er an seinen Lippen und begann sich an seinem Kiefer nach unten zu küssen, bis er auf den roten Schal stieß, den er noch immer nicht abgenommen hatte. Ein unwilliger Laut entrang sich Zeros Kehle und sogleich machten sich ungeduldige Finger an dem weichen Stoff zu schaffen, bis er plötzlich innehielt und ihn nachdenklich ansah. „Ist der neu?“ Er nickte, aber noch bevor er erklären konnte, woher er den Schal hatte, sprach sein Freund auch schon weiter. „Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber der riecht eindeutig nach einem süßen Frauenparfüm, hast du den von einem Fan geschenkt bekommen?“ Der Unterton in Zeros Stimme war lauernd geworden und er glaubte beinahe, so etwas wie ein eifersüchtiges Blitzen in den schönen Augen erkennen zu können. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich vielleicht den Spaß gemacht und seinen Süßen ein wenig geneckt, aber er war emotional zu erschöpft, um sich nun mit Missverständnissen herumschlagen zu wollen. Daher lächelte er Zero auch einfach nur lieb an, streichelte ihm erneut durchs Haar und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase, bevor er von seiner Begegnung an der Bushaltestelle zu erzählen begann.  
  
~*~  
  
„Okay …“ Zeros Stirn hatte sich die letzten Minuten seiner Erzählung über in Falten gelegt und auch jetzt noch, nachdem er geendet hatte, betrachtete er ihn eher skeptisch. „Du hast recht, die Geschichte hört sich tatsächlich etwas unglaublich an.“  
  
„Aber genau so war es und sieh es mal so, das Gespräch hat mich wieder daran erinnert, dass es Menschen gibt, die sich Sorgen machen, wenn ich ohne Schirm und ohne mich zu melden im Regen herumlaufe.“ Zero seufzte resigniert und schnippte ihm leicht gegen die Nase.  
  
„Du bist wirklich ein unverbesserlicher, zu groß geratener Idiot, weißt du das?“ Der folgende Kuss nahm seinen Worten ein wenig ihrer Schärfe, auch wenn er nur zu genau wusste, dass Zero absolut recht damit hatte. „Jetzt passen auch schon wildfremde Frauen auf dich auf …“  
  
„Höre ich da so etwas wie Eifersucht in deiner Stimme?“  
  
„Wunschdenken, Karyu, alles nur Wunschdenken. Und jetzt halt die Klappe.“ Der Schal verschwand und wurde durch weiche Lippen ersetzt, die ihm sogleich eine dicke Gänsehaut verpassten. Aber schlussendlich waren es Zeros Finger, die sich unter den elastischen Bund der Jogginghose mogelten und ihn binnen Sekunden von seiner restlichen Bekleidung befreiten, die er mit angetanem Stöhnen begrüßte.  
  
„Zero~.“ Er wand sich, als sich ein heißer Mund über seinen Oberkörper hinweg küsste und es sich wohl zur Aufgabe machte, ihn an jeder empfindlichen Stelle zu berühren. Immer intensiver wurden die Empfindungen, die nur Zero in ihm auszulösen vermochte und als er sich wieder über ihn beugte, sich geschmeidig auf ihm zu bewegen begann, hatte er nicht zum ersten Mal das Gefühl jetzt und hier einfach nur den Verstand verlieren zu müssen. „Liebe dich“, keuchte er, Arme und Beine mit denen Zeros verschlungen und so nahe an den kleineren Körper gepresst, dass nicht einmal mehr Luft zwischen sie kommen konnte. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Zeros Antwort, die ihm ein glückliches Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte, bevor ein weiteres Stöhnen sie teilte, als die Hitze in ihm mehr und mehr anstieg. Die Leere, die er noch vor wenigen Stunden so schmerzhaft in sich gespürt hatte, war nur noch eine dunkle Erinnerung, so erfüllt war er von der Wärme und Geborgenheit, der Liebe und dem Glück, welches er in dieser Sekunde empfinden durfte. Ein Zittern ging durch Zeros Körper, während er selbst sich ihm ein letztes Mal entgegenwölbte und dann war da nur noch ihr gehetzter Atem, der sich mit der leisen Musik und dem Regen vermischte.  
  
~*~  
  
„Vielleicht war sie ja ein Schutzengel“, sinnierte er, während er den roten Schal ordentlich gefaltet in einer Schublade der Kommode in ihrem Schlafzimmer verstaute.  
  
„Wer? Die Frau von der Bushaltestelle?“ Zero hatte es sich bereits im Bett bequem gemacht, seine schmale Lesebrille auf der Nase und den Roman, in dem er bis eben gelesen hatte(,) nun auf dem Schoß liegend.  
  
„Ja. Könnte doch sein, oder?“ Er ging zum Bett hinüber, krabbelte unter die Decke und drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihn weiterhin ansehen zu können.  
  
„Oder sie war einfach nur ein netter Mensch, ganz ohne irgendwas Übernatürliches an sich zu haben.“  
  
„Mh“, brummte er und zog eine unzufriedene Schnute. „Schutzengel hört sich aber viel interessanter an.“ Zero zuckte nur mit den Schultern, legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch und seine Brille darauf, nur um im nächsten Moment das Licht auszuknipsen. Im Halbdunkel des Zimmers drehte er sich zu ihm und streichelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.  
  
„Egal ob Schutzengel oder nicht, ich bin froh, dass du sie getroffen hast.“ Kurz berührten sich ihre Lippen erneut, bevor Zero die Arme um ihn legte und ihn nahe an sich zog. „Schlaf gut.“  
  
„Du auch, Süßer.“ Noch immer prasselte der Regen gegen die Fensterscheibe und für einen Moment versuchte er in die Nacht hinaus zu sehen, bis ein Blitz den Raum erhellte und ihn kurzzeitig geblendet zurückließ. Fast glaubte er, das lächelnde Gesicht mit den süßen Grübchen gesehen zu haben, aber nein, das war bestimmt nur seine lebhafte Vorstellungskraft gewesen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln vergrub er die Nase in Zeros Haar und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht war sie ja ein Schutzengel gewesen, vielleicht nur ein netter Mensch, er wusste es nicht und würde es vermutlich auch nie erfahren. „Ich bin so froh, dich zu haben“, murmelte er leise und hauchte noch einen Kuss auf Zeros Scheitel.  
  
„Ich auch … ohne dich würde mir sonst nur langweilig werden.“  
  
  
  
**~ The End ~**


End file.
